My Eyes?
by Supernatural 101
Summary: Luke thinks Colby is getting stalked. But maybe he is the one being stalked. And could this posibly be conected to his parents murder? And what does it have to do with his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first chap of (and im not completely sure sbout this) my first book. Not planing on putting up the second chap, just cuz**

**please Review **

**and i've always wanted to say this, i craeted this.**

Luke

1. Watching

I leaned back, seeking sun, but was alluded by a passing cloud that could probably be a fish if you looked at it side ways. I groaned and leaned forwards again, bringing my attention back to the soccer game that was unfolding in front of me. My dark aviators slid down my nose from the sudden movement. I slid them back up to their correct position.

I jumped up seeing Colby (the reason I was here) weave in and out of other girls getting closer and closer to the goal. She shot and scored, which in turn made most of the fans jump up yelling and whistling, including me. She threw her fists into the air, jumping up and down, high-fiving most of her teammates.

Colby had long brown/red hair the came up to her waist. She had light blue eyes that could almost be considered white. She only came up to my shoulder. I was about 5' 9" and 17. I have sandy blond hair that falls just above my eyes. It's a rarity to actually see my eyes, though, because I always wear dark sunglasses. I wear them to hide my piercing green eyes. I'm probably Colby's best friend /ride. She's only 16 so she can't drive yet.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyy Luke." She sang and through her arms around my neck.

"Great game, 4 to 1, congrats." I congratulated her. The wind whipped around us causing her hair to blow back from her face and mine to blow into my face.

"Ugh." I groaned, trying to clear my hair out of my eyes.

"You know it would be a lot easier if you just took off those silly glasses. And you know what. I don't think I've ever seen your eyes." She took a step back and crossed her arms, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, and that's how we're going to keep it." I said, starting to walk to my car. Colby quickly followed me, trying to match my long strides.

"Why do you wear those glasses?" She asked, playing with my keys.

"So people don't see my eyes." I answered dryly.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked looking up at me. She had to squint against the sun.

"Uh…." How are you supposed to tell you best friend that you have glow in the dark eyes. "It's hard to explain. I'll show you later." With that we lapsed into silence and got into the Lincoln.

We didn't really talk on the car ride home. My old Lincoln had a new radio, so Colby took it upon herself to test it. We sang to the radio all the way home. But something kept bothering me. The car behind us had been behind us for almost 12 miles. But when I pulled into her driveway they kept on going. There were three people in the car, one pixy like figure in the back seat and to undistinguishable figures in the front seats, both with their hoods up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Colby saying, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I internally jumped for joy because I can't cook for my life.

"Oh. Yes please. What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Um, waffles." She laughed.

"Better than nothing." I mumbled and hopped out off the car. She walked with me up to the door. I had been to her house many times I knew it inside and out.

"Wait. You're not aloud to have dinner until you take off your sunglasses." She smirked at me. I had hoped and prayed that she would forget about that, but she never seems to forget anything. I did **not **want to take off my glasses, but I was starving. I groaned and pulled them off. She gasped at my bright eyes for a second. The she regained her composure and said,

"They're so bright."

"Ya. You've seen them now can I have my glasses back?" I pleaded.

"No, not until you leave. Why are they like that?"

"Don't know. They were always green. They just got really green in first grade. That's when I started wearing sunglasses." I said.

"Hum…" was all she said. We made the batter in silence. Then out of the blue she said,

"How come you never have a raccoon tan?"

During dinner I saw that same car pas the house again. It didn't bother me until I saw a bush in the back yard shake as if something had brushed up against it. It was too dark for any of the neighbor kids to be playing. And it was late February so not many animals were out and about. I decided not to tell Colby because she tends top over react. I'm the rational one.

We ordered a movie because it was Friday and because I didn't feel like going home. Colby excused herself to go to the bathroom, so I took my chance to steel a brownie. But once in the kitchen, I saw something in the back yard that would later haunt me. There sitting in the bushes was pixie girl, holding a pair of binoculars to her face. When she saw me watching she curled her finger at me, telling me to come to her.

Without running or looking too nervous I walked to the bathroom door. I didn't want pixie to know that I was freaking out.

"Hey, um, Colby I need to talk to you." I tried to get my voice under control.

"Can it wait?" she asked annoyed with my timing.

"Not much longer." I answered, putting my sunglasses back on my nose.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried, emerging from the bathroom.

"We need to go to my house for tonight." I said hurriedly.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she pronunciated as if I was slow.

"Look when we were driving home there was this car following us and when we got home it kept driving past the house. And during dinner some one was in the back yard, just now I saw a girl with binoculars watching us." I rushed through the explanations.

"Why didn't you just start with that? What do you want me to do?" She gushed, looking around herself franticly.

"Grab you phone we're leaving." With that I grabbed her for arm and ran/jogged to the door. She stumbled a few times on the uneven pavement. But I got her to the car with only minor injuries, cuts and brewses. I floored it on the familiar road back to my house.

"Give me the phone." She placed it in my outstretched hand without a word. I dialed the number that they drilled into my brain all through my grade school years. 911. As quickly as I could I explained the situation to the operator that didn't seem at all concerned. I was more concerned that I was going to hit something because I was probably going 80 on a 30 street. I hung up on the operator as soon as she started to give me the "is this a prank" speech.

"Luke, slow down, they're not behind us. Relax the police will take care of it." She said placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"No, I will not calm down." I barked, losing my cool. "Ya know this is just how my parents died. Stalked then murdered. This is not going to happen to us." I was infuriated.

"Oh, I thought it was just a drunk driving accident." She said in a small, afraid voice. Slowly I herd the sirens pick up in the distance. I slowly breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled into my drive way. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear away all the violent thoughts out of my head.

"Sorry I yelled." I said and stood up and out of my seat. "The police are going to be here soon. I'll just tell them that you weren't aware of the situation until I told you." I said and took a deep breath at the end.

"Kay." She said and walked over to my side of the car and linked arms with me. She was shacking slightly, it wasn't cold. So I guess she was still scared.

"Where are all your towels? You linen closet is practically empty." Colby yelled to me from down the hall. I was sitting on a kitchen chair drinking cold milk to calm the nerves.

"In the garage. On the drying rack." I yelled to her.

"Thanks." I herd the garage door squeal open and the steps moan in protest of her foot falls. After a few seconds I herd a crunch and then the _swish _of the towels falling to the ground.

"What was that?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Nothing. I got this one." She answered. After about five minutes of creeks and squeals Colby reappeared at the door way with a huge smile on her face.

"Is my garage still in one piece?" I asked trying to suppress laughter.

"Most of it." She smirked and walked of to my bathroom. I chuckled at the thought of her standing over a pile of my broken towel rack. _She's always breaking my stuff_. I thought.

Soon after she left I heard the water turn on so I moved to my small but comply living room to watch TV. I wasn't really watching it tough, my mind had other ideas. I was replaying the night's events because it just didn't make sense. First we were stalked, and then watched and when the copes tried to investigate they find absolutely nothing. It just didn't make sense. I know that I saw her back there. I had perfect vision_. Nothing escaped my laser sharp stare._ I thought. _That's a very heavy statement. Are you sure you mean that._ I chastised myself. I was probably going insane, talking to my self like this. I could be going insane but last night I did not make up. I couldn't have.

Soon the water was shut off and I herd Colby rummaging around in my bathroom. _What is she looking for?_ I asked myself because I had no idea. But then she came out of the bathroom and cat walked over to me as if she were a supermodel trying out a new look. She gave me a devilish smile but it was soon accompanied by a frown.

"What. What's wrong?" She wined at me.

"When did you hide your clothes here?" I asked her, shaking my head in false disappointment.

**Review**


	2. 1 Watching

**Sorry, I had two versions off this chapter and I put up the wrong one. This should be better. And as alwas tell your friends about this, and review.**

**Haha, I own this. So bug off.**

* * *

Luke

1. Watching

I looked up, seeking sun, but was alluded by a passing cloud that could probably be a fish if you looked at it side ways. Frustrated with my luck I groaned and leaned forwards again, bringing my attention back to the soccer game that was unfolding in front of me. My dark aviators slid down my nose from the sudden movement, but they slid back correct position easily.

I jumped up seeing Colby (the reason I was here) weave in and out of other girls getting closer and closer to the goal. She shot and scored narrowly missing the goal keeper, which in turn made most of the fans jump up yelling and whistling, including me. She threw her fists into the air, jumping up and down, high-fiving most of her teammates.

Colby had long brown/red hair the came up to her waist. She had light blue eyes that could almost be considered white. The only reason she wasn't crazy popular. She only came up to my shoulder. I was about 5' 9" and 17. I have sandy blond hair that falls just above my eyes. It's a rarity to actually see my eyes, though, because I always wear dark sunglasses. I wear them to hide my piercing green eyes. I'm probably Colby's best friend /ride. She's only 16 so she can't drive yet.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyyy Luke." She sang and through her arms around my neck.

"Great game, 4 to 1, congrats." I hugged her back. The wind whipped around us causing her hair to blow back from her face and mine to blow into my face.

"Ugh." I groaned, trying to clear my hair out of my eyes.

"You know it would be a lot easier if you just took off those silly glasses. And you know what. I don't think I've ever seen your eyes." She took a step back and crossed her arms, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, and that's how we're going to keep it." I said, starting to walk to my car. Colby quickly followed me, trying to match my long strides.

"Why do you wear those glasses?" She asked, taking then playing with my keys.

"So people don't see my eyes." I answered dryly.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked looking up at me. She had to squint against the sun.

"Uh…." _How are you supposed to tell you best friend that you have glow in the dark eyes. _"It's hard to explain. I'll show you later." With that we lapsed into silence and got into the Lincoln.

----------

We didn't really talk on the car ride home. My old Lincoln had a new radio, so Colby took it upon herself to test it. We sang to the radio all the way home. But something kept bothering me. The car behind us had been behind us for almost 12 miles. But when I pulled into her driveway they kept on going. There were two people in the car, one pixy like figure in the back seat and an undistinguishable figure in the driver seat, with his/her hood up.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Colby saying, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I internally jumped for joy, 'cause I can't cook for my life.

"Oh. Yes please. What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Um, waffles." She laughed.

"Better then nothing." I grumbled and hopped out of the car. She walked with me up to the door. I had been to her house many times, and knew it inside and out.

"Wait. You're not aloud in until you take off your sunglasses." She smirked at me. I had hoped and prayed that she would forget about that, but she never seems to forget anything. I did **not **want to take off my glasses, but I was starving. I debated over my options for a moment but I eventually groaned and pulled them off. She gasped at my bright eyes for a second, and then she regained her composure and said,

"They're so bright."

"Yeah. You've seen them now can I have my glasses back?" I pleaded.

"No, not until you leave. And why are they like that?"

"Don't know. They were always green. They just got really green in first grade. That's when I started wearing sunglasses." I said.

"Hum…" was all she said. We made the batter in silence. Then out of the blue she said,

"How come you never have a raccoon tan?"

----------

During dinner I saw that same car pas the house again. It didn't bother me until I saw a bush in the back yard shake as if something had brushed up against it. It was too dark for any of the neighbor kids to be playing. And it was late February so not many animals were out and about. I decided not to tell Colby because she tends top over react. I'm the rational one.

We ordered a movie because it was Friday and because I didn't feel like going home. Colby excused herself to go to the bathroom, so I took my chance to steel a brownie. But once in the kitchen, I saw something in the back yard that would later haunt me. There sitting in the bushes was pixie girl, holding a pair of binoculars to her face. When she saw me watching she curled her finger at me, telling me to come to her.

Without running or looking too nervous I walked to the bathroom door. I didn't want pixie to know that I was freaking out.

"Hey, um, Colby I need to talk to you." I tried to keep my voice under control.

"Can it wait?" she asked annoyed with my timing.

"Not much longer." I answered, putting my sunglasses back on my nose.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried, emerging from the bathroom.

"We need to go to my house for tonight." I said hurriedly.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she pronunciated each word as if I was slow.

"Look, when we were driving home there was this car following us and when we got home it kept driving past the house. And during dinner some one was in the back yard, just now I saw a girl with binoculars watching us." I rushed through the explanations.

"Why didn't you just start with that? What do you want me to do?" She gushed, looking around herself franticly.

"Grab you phone we're leaving." With that I grabbed her fore arm and jogged to the door. She stumbled a few times on the uneven pavement. But I got her to the car with only minor injuries, cuts and broses. I floored it on the familiar road back to my house. I watched the street lights flicker past.

"Give me the phone." I commanded. She placed it in my outstretched hand without a word. I dialed the number that they drilled into my brain all through my grade school years. 911. As quickly as I could I explained the situation to the operator that didn't seem at all worried. I was more concerned that I was going to hit something because I was probably going 80 on a 30 street. I hung up on the operator as soon as she started to give me the "is this a prank" speech.

"Luke, slow down, they're not behind us. Relax the police will take care of it." She said placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"No, I will not calm down." I barked, losing my cool. "Ya know this is just how my parents died. Stalked then murdered. This is not going to happen to us." I was infuriated.

"Oh, I thought it was just a drunk driving accident." She said in a small, afraid voice. Slowly I herd the sirens pick up in the distance. I breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled into my drive way. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear away all the violent thoughts out of my head.

"Sorry I yelled." I said and stood up and out of my seat. "The police are going to be here soon. I'll just tell them that you weren't aware of the situation until I told you." I said and took a deep breath at the end.

"Kay." She said and walked over to my side of the car and linked arms with me. She was shacking slightly, it wasn't cold. So I guess she was still scared.

---

"Where are all your towels? You linen closet is practically empty." Colby yelled to me from down the hall. I was sitting on a kitchen chair drinking cold milk to calm the nerves.

"In the garage. On the drying rack." I yelled to her.

"Thanks." I herd the garage door squeal open and the steps moan in protest of her foot falls. After a few seconds I herd a crunch and then the _swish _of the towels falling to the ground.

"What was that?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Nothing. I got this one." She answered. After about five minutes of creeks and squeals Colby reappeared at the door way with a huge smile on her face.

"Is my garage still in one piece?" I asked trying to suppress laughter.

"Most of it." She smirked and walked of to my bathroom. I chuckled at the thought of her standing over a pile of my broken towel rack. _She's always breaking my stuff_. I thought.

Soon after she left I heard the water turn on so I moved to my small but comply living room to watch TV. I wasn't really watching it tough, my mind had other ideas. I was replaying the night's events because it just didn't make sense. First we were stalked, and then watched and when the copes tried to investigate they find absolutely nothing. It just didn't make sense. I know that I saw her back there. I had perfect vision_. Nothing escaped my laser sharp stare._ I thought. _That's a very heavy statement. Are you sure you mean that._ I chastised myself. I was probably going insane, talking to my self like this. I could be going insane but last night I did not make up. I couldn't have.

Soon the water was shut off and I herd Colby rummaging around in my bathroom. _What is she looking for?_ I asked myself because I had no idea. But then she came out of the bathroom and cat walked over to me as if she were a supermodel trying out a new look. She gave me a devilish smile but it was soon accompanied by a frown.

"What. What's wrong?" She wined at me.

"When did you hide your clothes here?" I asked her, shaking my head in false disappointment. She was now in front of me wearing an extra long grey tee-shirt and blue/green plaid lounge pants.

"Ummmm. I've had them here for almost three years." She looked up at me through her long eyelashes, turning a new shade of red.

"Oh." I said lamely.

"You are just really unobservant." She laughed and plopped down next to me.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm going t bed in a few minutes and unless you want to sleep on the couch, you have to leave." She rolled her eyes at me. "You okay?" I asked referring to the night's events.

"Um, yeah, I'll be fine. What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked changing the subject.

"I don't know what you'll be doing but I have to work. This house doesn't pay for itself you know." She smiled at me remembering.

"Do you mind if I come with you to work? I don't really want to be by myself. Is that okay?" she gave me a sheepish smile.

"No you know Jay loves it when you come." Jay is my boss.

"Good." She said and got up from the couch on her way to my room. I didn't mind her sleeping here, I just didn't want her to be scared or in danger. Well I didn't want to be in danger either but pixie girl was stalking her house not mine._ I rather she was just stalking me because then I could sleep in my own bed_. I thought pulling my yellow blanket off the old rocking chair in the corner. The side of the blanket hit a snag and gave it one quick yank and the corner ripped. _I'll have to fix that later._ I thought as I plopped down onto my tan couch.

Luckily, I fell quickly into a dreamless sleep. This was a hell of a lot better then what I was expecting, nightmares. But the one down side to dreamless sleep is any little noise will wake you up, or in my case, a random pool of morning light. But when I got up Colby had herself curled up in a ball on the other side of the couch. I smilled.

* * *

**Review, pwety please. REVIEW**


	3. 2 Thinking

A/N- Okay I know that I said that I was going to send the second chapter to the first five reviewers; well sorry I'm going to post it because only a few people reviewed so that would be mean to the sixth reviewers and on.

I guessed I fell asleep again because I awoke to the theme song of 'Reba" at about six thirty. I tried to rub some of the sleep filled blur out of my eyes, but didn't have much success. When /I got up the scene in front of me wasn't much different from last night. Colby was now sitting up and the TV was playing some rerun of 'Reba'. Colby's appearance hadn't changed much either, accept now she had a long braid running down her back /and there was a smell of coffee coming from the kitchen.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"It's okay; I would have to get up soon any way."

"Oh, when's your first shift?"

"I gotta leave at 7." I said and stood up, cracking several bones in the process.

We talked for a little bit before I was forced to take a shower. I guess I smelled bad. But the warm water felt good on my stiff muscles.

"Put my pop tart in the toaster." I yelled from within the communal shower. The fishy shower curtain was casting weird showers across the tub.

"Okay." Colby yelled back. She was making an awful lot of noise to be just making pop tart.

Standing under the pounding water I let my mind wander. At first I thought about our up and coming spring break from southern (Southern Ocean County High School). It was in two weeks and I was thinking about taking Colby and her mom camping. But soon my thoughts crept back to last night. It was too similar to be a coincident.

Two stalkers/people.Only came at night.The police couldn't find any evidence.

Three strikes, you're out.

"Hurry up, you're going to be late." Colby yelled from the kitchen.

"One minute." I turned around and punched the leaver that run the water. But when I pulled away there were knuckle indents from my fists. How did that happen? I thought and pulled back the shower curtain. Where I usually put my towel (the toilet seat) was only empty air. Instead of the familiar light green towel was a deep blue toilet cozy.

"Colby, can you get me a towel?" I yelled slightly embarrassed.

"One sec." she grumbled. I heard her stomp passed the bathroom door, down the hall, and into the garaged. She was right; my linen closet WAS empty.

MUST READ- Okay, I am totally a shamed of my self. I have nooo idea what else to write. Please pm me with ideas. And I KNOW that this was a short chapter but I got nothing. For ever comment I get, I should get a pm.

Thanks. Bbbbbbyyyyyyyeeeeee.


	4. sorry

Hi, everyone. If there is anyone (were there any of you in the first place) left im writing this to you. I havent been writing because i took a step back and look over my previous fics and realised that they were no good at all. Im sorry personally that i posted such horrable things. Now i have been writing it just isn't right for these websites. (They're too personal.) I wasn't profreading just like this littlle note. If you haven't noticed i rarly ever finish a story.

If anyone has any wish please do continue with any of my stories. You can change them up or just use my charicters, whatever. Just go nuts. If you do decide that u want to use my stories just please contact me before you do.

I will eventually post more stuff. But untill then please do be angry with me.


End file.
